Development of an integrated FV-based gene therapy for SCID-Xl requires efficient integration of our proposed basic and translafional research efforts and supporting core services across five institufions (Seattle Children's Research Institute (SCRl); Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Institute (FHCRC); Washington State University (WSU); University of Washington (UW) and University of Pennsylvania (U of Penn)). The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to facilitate success by coordinafion of the administrative, fiscal and organizafional aspects of our PPG program. Specifically, the Core will: provide administrative support for management of financial resources, expenditure and budgetary tracking; coordinate meefings and communicafions and disseminate key informafion among invesfigators and with the larger scientific community; orchestrate an annual External Advisory Committee site visit; and ensure that the highest ethical standards are met in conducting our studies. Core activities will interface with scientific and administrafive staff at all collaborafing institutions and provide a bridge between these institutions to ensure smooth operafion of the program. Our administrative staff is already adept at handling the complexities created by such a combined program. Dr. Rawlings and Dr. Kiem have been collaborating for more than 5 years on gene therapy related studies. They will work together to lead Core A and thereby effectively direct and coordinate overall project work flow. To accomplish this, key Core A personnel will be located at each of their respective institutions, SCRl and FHCRC. RELEVANCE: Successful development of FV vector-based gene therapy for SCID-Xl requires integration of our studies across five insfitutions. The Administrafive Core will facilitate success by coordination of the administrafive, fiscal and organizafional aspects of our program. Core acfivifies will interface with scientific and administrative staff at all institufions to provide a bridge ensuring smooth operation.